Kingdom Hearts 3 NG: The Return of the Darkness
by Vanity247
Summary: Twenty years have past since Sora’s last adventure, life was peaceful and happy. But what will happen when the darkness returns once again? -Full Summerey inside.


Hi. Here's another fanfic I been working on for awhile, and I hope you'll like it.

I do not, I repeat; I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts nor Disney characters, they belong to there rightful owners. Only my OC belongs to me.

And please excuse me for any of my spelling and grammar error.

Twenty years have past since Sora's last adventure, life was peaceful and happy. But what will happen when the darkness returns once again? It is now up to his daughter to save the worlds in his place. Will she succeed? Or will the worlds forever be consumed in darkness? Read it and find out.

Enjoy. ^^

P.S. I try to make the opening base after Kingdom Hearts 2, I hope it turned out alright.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 3 Next Generation:**

**The return of the Darkness**

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

"_**I've been having these weird dreams lately…**_

_**a boy and two strange creatures."**_

"_**My father once told me a story of their adventures and everything they been through, just to save these many worlds."**_

"_**Is any of this real…**_

_**or just pure fantasy?"**_

* * *

The ocean waves calmly wash's up shore; the sun light warms the island below. A girl is standing at its edge of the sand, gazing out into the glittering blue waters. It's Kairi, with shoulder-length hair, a pink and white dress and shoes. She just looked out as if waiting for something or someone. The scene disappears while shifting to the next. We see Sora sleeping in some type of chamber. Slowly, he opens them, revealing his blue eye. The chamber opened and Sora slowly took his first step in a long time. His face expression suddenly changed from drowsy to ready to fight and jumped out while the scene again shifted to the next.

Sora is now companied by nun-other then Donald and Goofy. They faced some heartless along with Pet standing behind them before running away. Sora and the gang fought their way throw and made it to the door only to see more of them all the way to the top of the spiraling sitars. But that didn't stop them and fought throw the heartless. Once there, the universe most powerful wizard, Yensid, nodded and waved his hand as he casts his magic. The back ground suddenly changed from Masters Yensid's castle and is now in a different aria, Radiant Garden. In front of the gang are their friends. Suddenly, heartless attacked as they fended them off.

The scene fast-forward to a world called 'the world that never was' and Sora alongside with Riku, Kiari and the others is face to face with a grope call themselves the organization XIII. The leader of the grope signaled them to attack the chosen keyblade bearer, weapons out and ready. Together they fought off the enemies one by one till only one remained. They eventually defeated Xemnas as he vanishes before their very eyes. A big white door appeared before them and started to walk towards it. But the whole place begins to shack while the only door to take them all home closed and disappeared, leaving Sora and Riku behind. The guy's quickly hopped on a flying craft thing to fight a dragon-like thing with what they believe is Xemnas in a suit of armor. Sora and Riku charged at their enemy and sliced him together.

The backgrounds once again chanced, now with still alive Xemnas, faced off with all their hearts and finished him once and for all. The scenery shifted to a now dark-side world with Sora and Riku sitting at the edge of the beach. Sora saw a bottle and read it. The door to the light suddenly made its appearance. Both Sora and Riku walked up to it and faded it to the light. The guys fell from the sky, landing in the water with out any injuries. Once surfaced, Sora and Riku turned to Kairi waving at them happily for their return. Sora ran up the shore towards her only to be pounce by his two best friends, Donald and Goofy.

After resaving a welcome back hug from his team, Sora turn to Kairi smiling and stretched out her hand to him. He reached up and put his hand into hers. The scene chanced to where Sora and Kairi is lying at the Beach of Destiny Island, peacefully sleeping while holding hands, over lapping each other. Then suddenly, both sank into the sand to reveal a girl with mixers of reddish-brown hair cut short into a somewhat boyish type of style. She wears the same choker as Kairi once did, a red and black sleeveless top that splits at the bottom of the rim, blue baggy pants rolled up just two and a half inches below her knees, two dark orange pouches wrapped around the upper legs, one each, fingerless gloves right hand ebony, left ivory, and red ankle-length boots.

The girl fell deep into the abyss of shadows, but then started to stop. She slowly crack open her eyes as she came to a stop, landing softly on her feet. The girl glanced around warily, uncertain of her surrounds before taking a step forward. While doing so, a whole flock of doves flew up and all around, revealing a round platform of stained-glass of some sort. The image shows two hooded characters standing back to back with their hands up as if praying and wings spanned out on both sides. Both of the figures wear different color clocks, one black, the other white and the wings as well. There is also a heart shape moon floating above them with a luminous light.

* * *

The girl stared at it for a good while till her thoughts were interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

_Your journey will soon begin, young one. But you must first prepare. So much to do, so little time… Step forward._

When the girl didn't budge, the voice continued.

_Don't be afraid. Take your time_.

This time, the girl hesitantly took a small step forward and moved strait towards the center. Suddenly three pedestals pop out of the platform and each one of them holds a weapon.

_The power sleeps within you. If you give it from… it will give you strength. But you will need to decide what your strength is. Choose wisely._

The first thing the girl saw is a sword in front of her and went for it, picking it up.

_The path of a warrior, power of inner strength and courage… but be careful, with its power of destruction brings pain and can easily overtake those with a week heart. Do you choose this path?_

The girl nodded in response and the sword disappeared.

_Now, what will you give up in exchange?_

The girl turned to the wand and walked over to it, picking it up.

_The path of the mystic, power of magic and wonder… but be warned, for its mysterious path can something's be treacherous and leads you into ruin. Do you give up this path?_

Again, the girl nodded in response and it vanished. Then suddenly the pedestals sank into the floor while the whole place rumbled and the platform begins to shatter, falling back into the endless black pit again. She saw another platform on her way down, this one has the characters she sees all the time in her dreams, the ones who saved all the worlds from the darkness. She landed safely on the platform with a soft thud, and looked at her surroundings. The sword appeared in her hand and the girl jumped with a start. The voice spoke again.

_There will be times when you have to fight, but don't be afraid…_

Suddenly, little black shadowy things begin to form off the stained-glass and surrounded the girl. She franticly looked in terror.

_For as long as you keep your light burning strong, there's nothing you can do._

One of them pounced at her and her only reaction is to swing the sword, knocking it away before vanishing into smoke of some kind. She may be terrified, but she knew that the only way to get rid of them is to fight whether she like it or not. The girl swung her sword, slicing them away and one by one they disappear. The battle against the shadowy creatures is over and done with. From behind, a door made its appearance. The girl walked towards it as it opens, bright lights leak through before engulfing her and the aria. The next thing she noticed is that she's at her home island and in front is three teenagers around her age, if not older.

One is a girl wearing a white belly tub-top an orangey- yellow short-shorts, a purple bracelet, black and brown flip-flops and has light brown wavy hair that pass six inches off her shoulders and choppy bangs.

The other two are boys. One is two inches shorter then the other. He has somewhat spiky brown hair at the top while the rest is dark-dark brown and his bangs are in mixer of dark reddish-brown. The guy is wearing a short dark blue vest unbutton, a red shorts that goes below he's knees and dark yellow sandals.

The other guy is wearing a pale yellow v-cut shirt reveling a bit of his cheat a baggy brown shorts that goes halfway down his lower legs and dark red sandals. And has red hair pulled sideways (think Kakashi from Naruto) and a light pale brown headband.

_Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First tell me more about yourself, young one._

The first one she walked out to the girl in front. "What is more important to you?" The girl asked.

The reddish-brown headed thought for a sec then answered. "Friends and family."

"Is friends and family really that important to you?"

She then turned towards the spiky headed guy and walked over to him. "What are you most afraid of?" He asked.

The girl thought throughly and answered. "The… darkness."

"Dose the darkness really scary you that much?"

She then turned to the last of the grope. "What do you want to do in your life?" The big guy asked.

She thought and answered. "To be strong and see the world." She said with a smile.

"So you want to be strong and see rare sidings, huh?"

_Friends and family are dearest to you. You're greatest fear is the darkness. You want o be come strong and explore the world. Your adventure will begin at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one._

"Alright." She said with a nod.

_The day you will open the door is both far and near._

The light begins to consume the island and everyone in it and once again is back on the platform with a different image. This one wholes pictures she familiar with, the people in black. All twelve small circles are around the main big one in the center, each of their face's seen. The girl wandered who these people are, but her thought is interrupted by the shadowy beings as they surrounded. She brought out her sword as one of them jumped towards her. The girl swing's a few good rounds; it took longer then before but got the job done. While breathing in exhaustion, a set of stain-glass sitars appeared that leads up to the next platform. While walking her way up she dearly took a peek at the edge at an endless pit of black abyss and looked away, continuing up. Once there, the voice started speaking again.

_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes._

At first the girl didn't get what the voice was saying, but then a light-bulb went on and turned over her shoulders to see her shadow has gown out. Before she knew it, her shadow rinsed to life and begins to form a shadowy giant from what her father once told her about the boy faced in his stories, backing away slowly and cautiously, fear in her eyes.

_But don't be afraid. And don't ever forget…_

The girl made a brake for it, but stopped at the edge, nearly falling over. With nowhere else to turn, she face the giant shadowy being. Despite being scared the girl brought out her sword and prepared to fight. She didn't wait any longer and ran up to the creature, swinging at it. After a few strikes, the girl jumped back momentarily to catch her breath. How in the world can she defeat this thing? The girl suddenly looked up to its eyes and somehow knew that she has found its weak spot. She summoned all of her courage and ran up towards it.

The shadowy giant tries to crush her with its fist but smashed on the platform, missing its target. The girl ran up its arm before jumping into the air and gives the finishing blow. Time seems to slow down for a moment till landing back on her feet again and her sword disappeared. She turned to see the giant falling right towards her! The girl jumped out of the way just in the nick of time as it lied there motionlessly. She sighed in relief and turned to walk away, only to suddenly find herself sinking in a pool of darkness. From behind what she thought was dead is actually standing strait up as if unharmed. The girl struggled to get out, but to no avail. She started to panic, till a voice is hared once more.

_Don't be afraid; remember… _

The girl slowly sank in while being covered in some shadows.

_You hold the greatest weapon of all. Don't lose site of it. And don't forget:_

The shadow pulled her in deeper and deeper in to the pool until completely consumed by it. All she could see now is darkness while the voice continued; it's all she can hear.

_You are the one who will find and reopened the door to the light._

* * *

The girl immediately jolted up right and breathed heavily, now wide awake from that part of nightmare. She wiped away the sweats that pour down her face and sighed of relief.

'_Another one of those dreams again…_' She thought to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the second story bedroom window that is at the side of her bed against the wall. She turned to see a guy who she had been friends with for a long time, sitting in a tree branch while waving at her. The girl moved over and opened it.

"Morning Kyo."

"Good morning Saya. I can tell that you over slept a little."

"Yeah, I kina did." The girl name Saya said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Well anyway, Izumi is already at the island and you know how much she hates waiting." Kyo chuckled a little.

"I'll be down in a bit and don't fall as you clime down aright."

"What make you think tha-" Suddenly, a branch snapped from under him and fell to the ground on his back, moaning in pain. "Ouch…"

"Kyo are you alright?" She asked, concerning for her friend.

"…I think so…ow…" He replied while in agony, standing up and slowly cracks his back a bit.

"Hold on, I'm coming down." Saya said and closed her window.

A few minutes later, Saya is out the door and found Kyo sitting on the front porch steps. She is now dressed in her usual clothe as she always has.

"Sorry for the wait." Saya apologized.

"It's okay." Kyo said. "Well come on, lets get going."

"Right behind cha."

"Hold it young lady." A male voice spoke out.

Saya stopped in her tracks and turned to a man standing in the doorway of the front door. It's her father. That man has short somewhat spiky brown hair and is wearing a dark red T-shirt, a light brown hooded sweater; unzipped, blue jeans and black and white shoes.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Her father said while holding out a big yellow envelope.

"Ah come on dad, we only have tree days left of summer vacation. That's plenty of time to finish that stupid homework."

"Well, I would say your right and go have fun, but…"

"Let me guess, mom?"

"Bingo."

At that time, a woman appeared from behind. It's her mother. "And I hope you get it done before the end of the summer." She said with her arms on her hips with a smile.

The mother of Saya has short red hair that curves outwards and her bangs parted to the left side. She is wearing a summer yellow spaghetti-strap dress, two ear-rings that dangled and light brown sandals.

"But mom, it'll take me forever." Saya wined.

"Then I suggest you get started, the sooner the better."

Saya knew its useless arguing with her mother, so she gave in with a sigh. "Find."

Once that was said, her father handed over the envelope to her.

"Oh, and Kyo…" Saya's mother started and he turn towards her. "Can you and Izumi make sure Saya gets it done without slaking off?"

"Sure thing ma'am." He said with a smile.

"Come on Kyo, Izumi is still waiting for us!" Saya called out, now ahead of him to their boats.

"I'm coming!" Kyo shouted across and turned back to her parents. "Don't worry; I'll make sure she gets it done with or without my help." He said assuring them.

"Thank you Kyo, we're counting on you." Saya's father replied.

Kyo ran to the directions where Saya left to catch up her. Once Kyo caught up to Saya they made their way towards their boats to get to Destiny Island.

"I can't believe I have to do my stupid homework." She complained.

"Well, you should have done it at the beginning of the summer vacation like the rest of us." Kyo replied while his hands are behind his head, smiling.

"Don't rub it in." Saya sighed and stopped walking. "Man and I were hoping we get to finish the raff before the end of the summer."

Ever since her father told her that story, Saya thought that she and her friends could do the same thing the boy and his friends did. She told her friends about it and like the idea, traveling out to see the world and letting the wind take their raff wherever it goes.

"What should I say I say to Izumi?"

"Tell her the truth, she'll understand. A bit disappointed, but understanding." Kyo said.

"I guess you're right."

"Well enough dillydallying, let's get going."

When the duos got to their boats, they made their way to the island. Once there, Saya and Kyo walked their way to the other side. But Saya suddenly stopped for a brief moment.

"Hey Kyo…?"

"Yeah, what's up?" He turned to her when he stopped.

A smile crossed over her face. "Race you there!" Saya ran ahead, leaving a dumfounded Kyo behind.

"H-hey, no fair!" He shouts out and ran after his friend.

Saya and Kyo both ran down the beach while holding joyful smiles o their face's and Saya laughed all the way to the other side of the island. What Saya didn't know is that she and Kyo is doing the same thing her parents did, many years ago.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

What do you think? Please leave a review and tell me.


End file.
